Unwittingly
by funscone
Summary: Something very unexpected happens when Hiro arrives at the NG Christmas party. :3


Title: Unwittingly  
Pairing: K/Hiro  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 850  
Genre: General  
Summary: Something very unexpected happens when Hiro arrives at the NG Christmas party. :3  
Warnings: Meh.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Notes: This is an elongated version of the drabble that I wrote for Ayame in her Christmas card. I'd like to think that it's a bit more humorous, but... I think I might be the only person who fully understands my humour :P Not beta read because I wanted to get this to you before/on Christmas.

G.G.G.

"NG is an international and multicultural company," Tohma said, "Let there be a Christmas party." And so there was.

G.G.G.

Hiro was late. There was no actual reason for him to be, no hysterical mother calling, no unfortunate traffic accident, no lost pair of shoes, no rampaging brother to tranquilize... In fact, no problems at all. That, however, did not nullify the fact that he was late, and even less could it explain why he had stood for three hours in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom. Really, the lack of problems had no relation to his situation at all. And hence, the minutes he had spent thinking about it while he was rushing towards the press hall had been wasted on complete and utter idiocy.

But then, Hiro'd rather dedicate his entire life to idiocy than to have his world collapse while he was trying to make reason out of it. Ridicule was better served expected, after all.

So, it was with a tired sigh that Hiro pressed the elevator button for floor 3, making a vague attempt at not looking at himself in the elevator mirror, finding that his hair was a complete mess, and leaning his forehead against the wall with a thump, giving up any and all attempts at looking presentable. Three hours wasted. He might as well have gone in his pyjamas. They probably fitted him better, anyway. He felt a bit odd in the blue turtleneck, like he was slowly being strangled by a really weak guy.(1) No, it was certainly not Hiro's night.

He was combing his fingers through his hair as he walked down the corridor to the press room, about to enter when his fingers got stuck in a tangle, and when his attention was diverted he happened to come to a sudden stop as he crashed into another body right in the doorway to the garishly decorated press hall.

He stumbled back a step, and came to the painful realisation that he was going to fall flat on his back with his hand stuck in his hair, when strong arms reached out to steady him, preventing his humiliation. Temporarily, at least.

"Careful," K said cheerily, smiling at Hiro, his hands tightening slightly on Hiro's arms. Hiro's stomach seemed to decide that this was the moment to celebrate the presence of Hiro's long-time love interest with making some ill-fitted attempt at Polka. Hiro did not agree. His stomach, apparently, did not care.

He swallowed. "Thanks," he mumbled, feeling his face start to flush. He glanced around the hall—decorated in such vast amounts of multicoloured tinsel that it made your eyes tear to look at it—noticing that many—if not all, that would be _just_ his luck—pairs of eyes were directed at him and K.

Really. People have fallen over before in history. It shouldn't be so interesting. Though, K's face had gotten rather close, dark lashes coming to startling clarity mere inches from Hiro's face. Historically, this was a bit more rare, Hiro had time to think before a warm mouth closed over his own, and his breath seemed to stutter out of him as his eyes fluttered closed.

The kiss was soft and warm, a slow slide of lips, and one tingling nip of K's teeth to Hiro's lower lip. Hiro's heart was pounding, his mind was racing, and his kneecaps had subtly shifted to another dimension.

All too soon, K pulled away, and it was over. Surprisingly cold air rushed into Hiro's lungs as K rolled his eyes and grinned, pointing upwards at the mistletoe that was hanging neatly over the doorpost, tied in a red ribbon.

Hiro stared at it numbly for a few moments, and started to blush when a few catcalls were issued from around the room.

"Hey, take it easy, it's all in good fun," K said lightly, letting him go. Hiro was surprised he didn't collapse on the floor, but immensely grateful for it. He didn't acknowledge K's comment, just hid his flushed face behind a lock of hair and made a beeline for the bar.

Tilting back his head while downing the first drink, the glass trembling in his hand, Hiro decided to make an early night of it: get completely drunk, have Yuji come get him, and spend the next day cozying it up with the toiletbowl. Yeah. Good plan. He slammed the glass back onto the table, feeling the alcohol burning in his throat and stomach. Definitely a good plan.

Hiro didn't speak to anybody for the rest of the night, instead opting for sitting alone in a corner of the room, nursing his friendly glass. He didn't speak when he was confronted by a couple of giggling girls while he was making his way towards the restroom, he didn't speak when Shuichi pulled him around the room to look at each and every ornament (even though Hiro wanted to carve his eyes out afterward), Hiro didn't speak even when K cornered him on the balcony, a sprig of mistletoe clutched in his hand—but he did smile.

G.G.G.

_fin._

(1) A joke made by Mitch Hedberg.

a/n: thank you to everyone who has read and commented on Slide Away and Something Ordinary. I don't think I can express how much I appreciate your encouragement. I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas.  
much love,

Lella


End file.
